


We brushed our hands right back in time through centuries

by justateenagewholock



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:45:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justateenagewholock/pseuds/justateenagewholock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor takes River on a "date" of sorts which has interesting consequences...short fluffy drabble</p>
            </blockquote>





	We brushed our hands right back in time through centuries

**Author's Note:**

> Title credits to the amazing Bastille song "Laughter Lines"  
> Hope you enjoy this little one-shot!  
> RB :)

We brushed our hands right back in time through centuries

They laughed as they danced, and the TARDIS laughed with them. She watched eagerly as her Thief and her Child waltzed through the trees and majestic natural wonders of the Gamma Forest. She watched as Thief took her Child into his arms and slow-danced her around the clearing they were in before covering her eyes with his hands and leading her to the very tallest and very best of trees.

Oh, she's going to love this, the TARDIS thought, straining to hear their conversation before remembering that the three of them were telepathically linked. 

"Doctor, where are you taking me?" Laughed River as her husband led her over innumerable murderous tree roots just waiting to trip him up and ruin their date. 

"Ahh, you'll see!" He said, cryptically.

The pair stopped at the base of the tree and the Doctor took River's hand and placed it on the centre column. 

"Can you feel it? The ache of time? Open your mind and feel it, as part-Timelord you should be able to access it without too much difficulty."

"Yes, oh Doctor, I can feel it! It's like rage but peace, war, family, love and tears all rolled into one. Is this what time feels like?"

"Yes, my dear. Time is so complex, so advanced and sophisticated, so insanely tangled-up but so simple that the pull of time feels like every emotion rolled together and shoved into your head!" 

"Can I open my eyes now?" River asked, straining against the bonds his hands created.

"Oh sorry, of course."

The TARDIS watched as her Thief let her Child go and she stared up into the extraordinary complexities of an infinite chasm of time immortalised in this tree. The tree her Thief had retreated to every time he needed to be alone, the "memory preset one" to borrow the 21st century vernacular. He loved this tree, and the TARDIS always knew why. But then again, she knew everything...

"It's beautiful. So powerful, so majestic, so immense, but so beautiful." Whispered River.

"Reminds me of you." He kissed the top of her head and she turned to hide herself in his embrace.

"Yes, my dear, it reminds me of you in more ways than one. Impossibly beautiful, check, terrifying and powerful, check, majestic and sassy, check, but do you know why this tree was planted?" The Doctor asked.

"I can't say I do."

"Well, let me tell you. When you were first born on Demons Run, all those years ago, there was a woman from the Gamma Forests amongst the army there. She was a good one, though, but sadly died trying to protect you. To honour her, and consequently your, memory, her family, your parents and myself came back here to the Forests and planted this tree for you. It is wholly unique in the universe, and it's yours. Well, ours, it's called marriage, eh?!"

"Oh shut up. It's beautiful, it's perfect. What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"What did I do to deserve you sounds like a better question. River Song, there is nobody I'd rather share this place with, so I ask you, if you don't mind, may I kiss you?"

"And again, please do shut up!" She chuckled, pressing him against the tree and kissing him fiercely.

"I love you."


End file.
